A uniform resource locator (URL) includes an address that points to a webpage that may perform an action. For example, the URL “http://www.msn.com/” may direct a web browser to a webpage on the MSN website (Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash.). When the URL is selected, such as by clicking on a text representation of the URL, the web browser may be invoked and the browser may use the Internet to go to the webpage indicated by the URL. However, URLs point to a single webpage and if the URL is incorrect or changes, the web browser will not be able to open the webpage.
In addition, developing code to link the URL and provide the webpage may be time consuming and tedious as numerous instructions are included in one or more files that tell the webpage how to perform an action. For example, a webpage may include a file in which text from an article is incorporated with extensible markup language (XML) tags that tells the web browser how to present the text. As a result, developing applications and webpages linked by URLs is may be inefficient.